life_of_a_hunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Avery Lane
Avery Lane is a mercenary and assassin in Richmond City. History Avery Lane was born in the Capital Wasteland to a family in Megaton, in 2259. She stayed there for eighteen years before fleeing with her family in 2277 as the 1st Brotherhood-Enclave War grew in intensity, becoming a hazard to them. They fled South to Virginia, eventually finding Richmond City. Her father took a job as a guard for the city, though he died in a raider attack. Her mother died in 2279 when a faulty mine detonated in the marketplace, killing her, the vendor and one other. Though she never knew it, this was Jared's fault as he was the one who rigged the mine to detonate, because weapon vendor Ricky wished for the other vendor to be gone, as he was taking away his business. Now without any family, Avery soon made a name for herself in Richmond City by becoming an assassin. She was hired by the Richmond City Council many times in order to take out figures who were stirring trouble inside the city. Despite the fact that she is killing for money, she views herself as different than bounty hunters such as Jared, justifying her opinion in that she only killed those who caused trouble, while bounty hunters went after anyone who had a price on their head. She isn't extremely well known in Richmond City, because she works in the shadows more than in the open, as well as the fact that she is mainly hired by the Council, who keep the contracts a secret. 2nd Brotherhood-Enclave War When Jared and Logan Clarke returned to Richmond in order to do a job for Ink Quill, Logan was denied access into Quill's tower by the guards and continued to go to the Greg Millard's hotel. There, he found Avery, who was buying a drink from the bartender. Logan quickly started flirting with her, which she found amusing but at the same time cute. She ended up playing along with him, flirting along and actually getting interested in Clarke before Jared interrupted them. However, once the two decided on staying in the hotel for the night, Logan invited Avery to join him in his room, where they enjoyed the privacy together. It is said that during this time, Logan made the promise to bring Avery along on their journey to rescue Nova, as she was incredibly bored of living in Richmond City. When she woke, she found Clarke gone and the door open. Jared and Clarke had met up in the lobby, and were surprised when they saw Avery stalking up to them and reprimanding Clarke for leaving her behind. Jared, Logan Clarke, Avery Lane and Ellsworth continued their journey as a group, eventually building up to the 2nd Brotherhood-Enclave War at Richmond Military Base. Avery, however, refused to go into the subway to the military base, as she was frightened at the aspect of there being giant rats inside, which was one of the few things she actually feared, due to an encounter with them while wandering the Capital Wasteland. Avery went on foot to the military base, while Jared, Logan and Ellsworth took the metro train with the Virginia Brotherhood of Steel. Once she got there, however, she saved Jared from an Enclave soldier that had pinned him down. They continued to fight as a group, and found Nova and Nick Naitel inside the bunker, launching a nuclear warhead at Richmond. While she, Jared, Logan and the Virginia Brotherhood of Steel were retreating as Nova stayed behind to stop the nuclear warhead, it detonated, and they were all knocked down. She landed awkwardly on her leg and broke it, and her hearing was temporarily impaired by the sound of the explosion. Logan Clarke helped her along, and she eventually healed with his and the Brotherhood's aid. Post 2nd Brotherhood-Enclave War Avery continued her work, joining Jared and Logan Clarke on their bounty hunting missions every once and a while until in 2285 Logan and Jared fought over payment, causing Logan to assault Jared and injure him. Logan, fearing Jared's anger and his own actions, quickly returned to Avery, who was in Richmond City at the time. Dragging her along, they quickly packed whatever they could from their rooms in the Millard Hotel and fled West, escaping Virginia and going along several routes to make their way across the country. They tried to find new settlements, though the only ones they found were controlled by the Brotherhood or Raiders, who they wished to avoid due to the potential connections the Brotherhood could have to Jared. They passed through territory of Caesar's Legion, though the first attempt to talk to a camp made by them led to Avery and Logan nearly getting enslaved, with Ellsworth almost being scrapped. They quickly fled the area, making their way to the Mojave where they first met the New California Republic. Logan was impressed and signed up as a soldier, Avery by his side. They continued to serve until Logan and Avery, due to their abilities in cooperation and improvisation, were both promoted to Officers in the NCR. Category:Characters